


Lance is Dead

by Lance_mf_mcclain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Life is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_mf_mcclain/pseuds/Lance_mf_mcclain
Summary: Lance feels the team doesn't like him so he changes himself.





	Lance is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had some writers block so this is pretty much just a longer version of one of my favorite Langst posts, just slightly changed. So if it sounds familiar it's cause I basically copied another short story. I'd link it but I can't find it. When I do I'll link it.

Lance learned very quickly he was the least favorite of the team, no one asked him to hang out, his comments usually went unheard, and by now he was mostly just scolded. Lance didn't blame them, it was his fault they thought he was just a jokester, that he was stupid, that is the way he acted. He was fine being the person to lighten the mood or the person they took their frustration out on, at least that way he was helping the team. He wanted to be more though as time went on, he trained whenever he could, late into the night. He began trying to teach himself the galra language, by learning the old Galran language that was programmed into the ship and looking at downloads that had been decoded. It was hard but he had already learned English, so being bilingual helped a bit. He got to be almost fluent in the language, and decided maybe learning some altean songs might help Coran and Allura with their homesickness, he knew listening to music from his home helped him. 

He had gotten even better with his bayard, he almost never missed a shot, he had gotten really good with some close range weapons, a staff, and even a sword. He even had learned to shoot a bow and arrow. Even still he didn't feel he was good enough, he was still reprimanded by the team and not acknowledged for the things he was doing right. Keith got praised though, he was better than Lance, so Lance decided to be more like Keith. He stops joking, his jokes only ever got him in trouble, no one wanted him to be joking around they were at war. He stopped flirting, Allura hated him because he was always flirting with her anyway. Even though he stopped flirting with her, every time he was about to speak to her she sighed and told him she just wasn't interested, she couldn't deal with him right then. He leaves.

He stops being Lance because nobody wants lance, they want someone like Keith. He doesn't do his face masks, he stops singing as he goes about his chores, he stops eating with the team, stops spending time other than training and mission with them. All he does is train and train, he is helpful now, he can read Galran, he's a better fighter, he not as distracted. He's better. He's stronger. He's not Lance, not really, not anymore. The rest take notice of how he's doing better, they stop reprimanding him but they don't really praise him, why add to that ego of his.

Then Shiro comes back, everyone was ecstatic, although Lance didn't show it. The team had noticed Lance was different, they were even a bit relieved that in spite of Shiro's return lance didn't flirt or joke. Shiro, however, was alarmed that as time passed Lance stayed the same, only speaking when spoken too, following orders quickly and obediently. Calling him sir. No one had seen him smile or laugh in over a month. He wasn’t eating with them, disappearing all day rather than when he was training. Suddenly everyone felt very ashamed, they had done this, they had broken lance down. When they told Shiro he was furious. 

They all tried to bring the Lance back. Hunk told Lance jokes and cooked his favorite foods, but Lance just ate quickly, cleared his plate and left. Pidge found a way to get the video game they had bought at the space mall to work, but when she invited him to play he said he had to train. Coran Tried to get Lance to talk to him, he told him about Altea, Lance listened but only replied he was fine. Keith found out how to use the pool, and invited Lance to go swimming, Lance simply said he was busy with cleaning, that one of the others would want to. Shiro didn’t really know what to do, he had never really bonded with Lance, never talked to him rather than for Voltron business. Shiro tried to be supportive, he complimented Lance and tried to spend more time with him, but Lance didn't feel like talking, didn't feel like hanging out with people who didn't like him. Shiro had to admit though Lance could probably take down all the other paladins at once. He was better. The perfect soldier, so why did they want Lance back, the Jokester, the weak link, the seventh wheel. The Paladins told Lance they were sorry, that they missed him, the old him. They wanted Lance back, but he couldn't remember how to be that lance because that Lance had died long ago, they had killed him.


End file.
